


Arrest Me!

by BunKookie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, various fandoms tbh, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Almost death, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAD PLOT IDK MAN, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Dom Park Jimin, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent Jeon Jungkook, Kinks, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, No details!, OR IS HE, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Shower stuff, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Sub Jungkook, Top Park Jimin, Violence, additional tags gonna be added, catch up y'all, jimin is DIRTY, skip the first chapter if u want to it's shit anyways, so many vine references, stay pressdt lemme give love for that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunKookie/pseuds/BunKookie
Summary: Jimin's a very horny officer who gets heart boners (and dicc)  for innocent bb Jungkook. But he struggles to get what he wants.





	1. Not done yet

Uhm yeah I only posted this bc ao3 is being a bitch and I hope y'all anticipate this I'm still STRUGGLIN for ideas and I usually stop for a while bc i get stuck or maybe the plot isn't too good and idk where i'm going but i'll do my best to make this good even tho i don't have much inspiration (pls comment for me to improve, english isn't my first language) and yeah, more tags will be added but i didn't have time i might upload the first chapter tomorrow which is brief and more like an introduction (halfway through kind of shit) protagonist will show up soon 


	2. The Team (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a buncha l o u d b o i s   
> and bad humour + sorta like an introduction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD SHIT IDK HOW TO OPEN A STORY SORRY JSJSJ  
> I'm better halfway   
> I wrote the next chapter but wanna make sure if this is good enough to continue (It gets a bit better bc i'm gonna introduce the b i g b u n b o y)   
> also listen, i know i'm as creative as a poo stain leAVE

'I...... thought we were a thing? So why did you do this to me?'   
The room was awfully quiet, tension rising in the air.   
'Um......' she hesitated.  
'Explain.'   
Somin crossed her arms, impatiently tapping her food on the hard wooden floor, staring disappointedly.

'Baby...... it's not really what it looks like, I didn't mean to! It just crossed my mind and I was so so so tempted so please! Forgive me!' Dahyun yelled, her tone obviously meaning desperate. She looked down in shame and fiddled with her fingers. 'I'm not your baby!' Somin snapped, 'If it was just a one time thing then why would you do this to me in the first place!?!?', her glossy eyes and furrowed brows showing that she clearly was hurt.  
'Babe.... I-'  
'No excuses, Dahyun. It's over.'  
'NO! I-'

 

'What in the WORLD is happening here?' Suddenly, Namjoon opened the door making both of the girls jump in surprise. After a long time of silence he tried to leave but Somin started,  
'Dahyun stole my damn coffee when I wasn't looking. She knew I needed it to get through this day, yet she betrayed me like this! Without it how am I supposed to go through this day!?' Somin clutched her heart dramatically and let out a long sigh, 'When I thought we were friends.......' she whispered and Dahyun apologised bashfully.  
'You know you guys just started your morning and the cafe is like a few blocks away from us you know?' Namjoon said, rolling his eyes. 'Yes! but who will pay for it? i'm not! I don't even wanna go there! Hell, I didn't want to come to work!' Somin pouted, frustrated by the lack of caffeine in her body. 'Fine i'll tell someone else to go for you guys, and we all need it anyways.' Namjoon sighs in defeat while the two officers namely Dahyun and Somin had squealed in delight.   
'Oh and don't bring Dahyun an-'  
'I SAID I WAS SORRY' Dahyun whined.

-

Namjoon, the chief officer of the police department was smart, tall, handsome and sure as hell independent. Yep, independent. Never called for help when he burned his kitchen, even if that ended up in his apartment building turning into ashes (metaphorically) and ex-neighbours despising the man, he was damn independent. Not even when he had his butt stuck on a chair, which was supposedly a "prank" as it was covered in superglue. He even risked taking off his pants despite the concerning stares he got from people in the station and even embarrassed himself in public . Not even when he turned down his friends' advice on getting this one hot dude but ended up vomiting all over him because he was drunk and played it off as "sober". Still independent.

Which is why he's on his knees in front of the detective working with them, crying about how he can't afford to waste his money on coffee that he knows he needs damn well and that he can't go back to the café because he had angered a certain worker there a few days back. (He was too distracted on his phone, I mean who wouldn't be intrigued by a video of a damn parasite bursting out from a dead grasshopper's body?)

'PLEASE I swear I will do anything I don't wanna be that guy who accidentally dropped drinks all over that guy I like! I know he hates me now!' Namjoon pleaded, clasping his hands together and wiping his fake tears. 'It's not my damn fault you had to go through that, Why would you NOT notice?' Detective Lee Taemin had remarked, obviously not amused. 'Listen man, I'm hella blind. I forgot my glasses! Besides, I was distracted- Fine do you want me to show you the video?'   
'You know I hate bugs!' He whines, 'Why do you have to do this to me? My head hurts already from Seungcheol.' Taemin groans and rolls his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a little sympathy on Namjoon's side for doing something like that. Taemin nods in defeat and mutters a 'fine' which made Namjoon sigh in relief. 'Thank you Taemin, I owe you! Don't forget to show up early to the meeting this time'  
'Yeah yeah, whatever.' Detective shrugs.

Before going, he already went to his close friend Park Jimin to ask if he'd want anything else since he practically memorized his team's orders and that he hasn't seen Jimin actually bring a cup of coffee with him this time. Maybe he was chilling in the cafe? Taemin wouldn't really be surprised since he does that a lot, for a completely different reason though. Taemin knows that Jimin is hardworking and a good leader (Considering that he lead many missions) but he swear that he can be dumb as a sponge sometimes. He drags his feet across the marble tiles of the station and enters his office, only to be greeted by Jimin daydreaming in his chair and he can practically SEE the hearts in his eyes. 

'Oh my god, first thing in the morning?????' Taemin sighs out loud, still not fazing Jimin from his already messed up thoughts. 'Are you guys even normal or am I the only sane person here?' he facepalms. Just as Taemin closes the door, Jimin jumps up from his chair which scared the shit out of Taemin but then again, he wasn't surprised. Jimin clears his throat, 'Correction: you are the abnormal one my friend' he wiggles his finger and Taemin has the urge not to smack him then and there. Another headache to deal with. 'Anyways, dude do you need anything i'm going to that café again and thought that you might need something? Or just come with me. Also, still don't get why you guys even go near black coffee' Taemin shudders, gripping his coat which is draped over his shoulders just to make him seem tough. (All of the officers disagreed to say the least because it looked like he was trying to fit two people into his coat while going for a movie with one ticket) 

'Dunno, It was closed for some reason and excuse me? Only big dick bitches can handle their black coffee pretty well. And I assure you that this is a drink only for the strongest of them all.' Jimin huffs out, smiling proudly and recalling the memories where he once drank a whole jar of coffee. (Then ended up going to the hospital) 'You are the sole reason why god abandoned us.' Is what Taemin had only said. 

'God can't do shit on me cause i'm lucifer's daddy' Jimin said, finally standing up and wiggling his eyebrows. 'Oh god, ew don't say it like that' Taemin grimaced. 'Not my fault you're dirty minded' Jimin shrugs.   
'Uh, what??? You literally get horny every single minute. Not to mention you saying that you have a daddy kink! I don't even think that's the biggest kink you have. I doubt that i'm dirtier than you. I have a life outside of sex while your life is just about boning.' He groans out, shuddering at the memories of Jimin's poor flirting with people when it's actually just vine references. He even explained to him each porn tag that he discovered. 

'Ok LISTEN Jesus,' Jimin sighs out and tuts, 'I can't help it. My dick has a mind of it's own. You can't stop me. Besides, I don't even fuck anyone anymore. I'm a devoted bitch now! Really sad when people looked forward to my di-'   
'I am gonna stop this conversation before you say something else.' he shushes Jimin. He knows as soon as he brings up the dick topic, he won't stop.   
'Anyways, what do you want you tangerine?' Taemin gets back on topic and looks at Jimin desperately. He really needs to find better friends. And Jimin really need to stop dyeing his hair with the worst colours. ("But this bitch is making it work!", Jimin once said.) 'Oh....... you know....' Jimin slyly says which earned a strings of 'No's!' from Taemin.

'No means no. I ain't the one coming into this mess!' Taemin takes a step back, shaking his head. 'Aw...... Please?' Jimin says but that still didn't make the detective budge. 'If you wanna sort out your feelings then go ask him man!' Taemin knew damn well about it. 

Well, it's not like Jimin ever said that he laid his eyes on the prettiest baby boy (what he said) in the world, but that's exactly what he's saying. 

It all started ever since he joined the damn job and the cafe was one of the happiest places he could visit when there were crimes that usually ruined his mood. (There was even this floppy dick thief that accidentally flashed him before he could even catch him, let's say it left him scarred.) And when Jimin thought the cafe would get any better, that boy was the one that literally made his life easier. Jimin's not that bitch, but he's totally whipped. 

The first time he met him he was so mesmerized by the boy's big baby eyes, big baby nose and his big baby cheeks (Jimin's not specifying which one) but he knew that he was far gone from sane. And the way he introduced himself made Jimin believe that there WAS a god and that he sent an angel like him to watch over him. He was a rookie so he made a few mistakes, spilling coffee or tea all over himself, stuttering when he tried to ask for orders and then having this GORGEOUS smile that Jimin couldn't get enough of. And when he found out his named was JEON fucking JUNGKOOK, Jimin knew that he was deep in love. He's a whole twink! He even had the AUDACITY to look so cute blushing in front of Jimin like that the first time they met he swears that his heart just melted. It became a regular habit for him to check out the boy and sometimes doesn't even order anything. He usually notices small details like the scar on his cheek, or how his eyes widens when he's nervous or when he touches the back of his neck and like how small Jungkook's waist is that it doesn't even make him satisfied thinking about it because he sure as hell wants him. 

But unfortunately, Jimin's dick always does all the talking so it didn't end well quite on Jimin's side. He probably looked like a stalker if it wasn't for the police outfit he wears whenever he visits the café. The first time they met was supposed to be sweet but it left a bad impression when Jimin accidentally blurted out "I wanna spank your ass and find out if it's actually jigglier than the cheesecakes you bake here" which earned him a really disapproved look from Jungkook. Jimin wouldn't be lying, but he cringed so hard on his behalf and truly felt the boy's pain. 

But then again, Jimin didn't give up because Jungkook still treated him the same. Heck, he even blushed at that! And it's not uncommon to here that whole story in the station he works in and it became a habit for Jimin to usually make these kind of jokes and he swears he could feel himself rise up to heaven (or get sucked into the pits of hell) when he earns a chuckle from Jungkook or a damn giggle. They soon became friends but Jimin hopes, dreams that he can be with him forever (maybe as something more /disappointed emoji/ ) 

Jimin smiled to himself and accepted his fate easily. 'Fine, I'm gonna see that ass in 3D now y'all jealous I bet!' He grabs his handcuffs from the table only to be stopped by his friend. 'Ay ay ay back up for a minute, Who is "y'all"? And why the fuck are you taking your handcuffs you depressed cockroach?' Taemin asks. 'So I can look cool, what's ya damn problem? And maybe I can arrest my Jungkookie and then finally eat his-'  
'You know what? It's good that you brought handcuffs! Haha more villains to catch easily am I right?!' Taemin cuts him off and he really does mean it when he said that he will punch his face. He also really wonders what's up with Jimin and his obsession with Jungkook and his ass.  
'I'll back you up just in case you fuck up though. We have to be early in that meeting remember? Taemin added as an afterthought and Jimin nods.

And so they prepare themselves for fucking up yet again?  
Well, Jimin does. 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c r i n g e


	3. Honey Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fuckin dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story worth continuing? lmao pls lemme kno

'Ms. Jimin!?!?! Ms. Jimin!?!?! Oh my god that fucking bitch dead!' Taemin panics and shakes Jimin, hoping to bring him back to the world. They haven't even entered the coffee shop but seeing what Jimin just saw also made him question the new improvement.

'He........ BITCH I NEED A BREATHER I'M GOING OUT-' Jimin flails his hands, only to be grabbed by the collar. 'Jimin WE DON'T HAVE TIME I swear if you don't make it through I promise you my boy that I will host your funeral with Seinfield's theme as the music.' Taemin grits out. 

'Oh my god'  
'Yes, Jimin'  
'OH MY GOOOOOOOO- I can't believe Jungkook is wearing BUNNY EARS- oh my gODDDD HE EVEN HAS A TAIL!!' Jimin half yells, half cries because if This was the devil's work he's gonna make sure to suck his dick more often. He is pretty damn sure this is what paradise looks like. 

As Taemin snorts and opens the door, only to be greeted by Kim Seokjin who is the owner of this café and also the (un)lucky man who happens to be Namjoon's boy crush. It isn't really subtle either, the man is aware about it himself. Although Seokjin's quite perfect in every way, he doesn't hesitate to agree on that fact. 

'Welcome to our frequent guests!' Seokjin greets warmly to Taemin, who politely greets him back and Jimin who still has his mouth open as wide as a whale right now. They also noticed almost every staff in the café had been wearing the same attire but before they could even question it, Seokjin had got to it.  
'I see you guys have noticed our new set up, officers.' Seokjin laughs. 'Business is slow here nowadays so I thought why not attract customers with something unique? I only could get some this time, so only half of our staff is wearing this' He says and both of them nod, stunned.

'I guess Jimin's still amazed at my plan right? ' Seokjin points at him and chuckles and Taemin almost forgot that his friend was even there.  
'W-w-why didn't you tell me this!? I should've wanked bef-'  
'WHAT Jimin's trying to say is that that waiter Jungkook looks especially cute today. So this was why your opening was delayed?' Taemin interrupted, covering his best friend's mouth while laughing nervously.  
'Oh yeah, sorry for that..... Also I'll go tell Kookie that right away!' Seokjin said but as he tried to move, Jimin had let out a loud 'No!' which startled most customers and waiters (Jungkook included, but he just ignored it). Some of them surprised because it was a police officer who had made the commotion.  
'I mean, We're just heading back and we needed to order coffee for our pals so, uhm haha yeah' Jimin explains while desperately trying to hide the fact that he was indeed, not turned on by Jungkook wearing a fluffy black velvet bunny headband with a small round tail attached to his butt. Nope. It doesn't even help the fact that Jungkook is exactly like a bunny and- yup he didn't notice the damn black bowtie and he knows it's the last thing he sees before he dies. 

'Alright......' Seokjin states. 'I'll be back to the counter to get your orders. The usuals right?'  
'Uhm yes, but we need it for the whole team so ........' Taemin trails off, hoping that Seokjin remembers.  
'Okay..... Just wait for a while and we'll finish your drinks!' He flashes a smile, obviously happy that there were customers that would come here frequently. 

While Taemin and Jimin got their seats, Taemin noticed that there was something odd about Jimin because he wasn't talking at all. The detective didn't really care but he thinks he knows what his problem is.  
'So...... Chim........... Jungkoo-'  
'I HAD A WET DREAM JUST LIKE THIS' Jimin sobs out and bangs his head on the table, Taemin awkwardly shifting because of the attention they get and all because Jimin never keeps his big mouth shut.  
'I swear it was just last night and I just thought Jungkook being this huge tease and-' The officer flails his arms and Taemin know he's truly in for something when he sees Jimin flustered. When he spots the boy of Jimin's dreams, he quickly interrupts him,  
'Jimin you know that Jungkook's coming here so I suggest that you SHUT UP' Taemin talks through his gritted teeth in a close distance so that Jungkook doesn't hear him. When Jimin processed the words, he quickly whipped his head up and fucking SWOONED when he saw Jungkook smiling at him. But that smile quickly dropped when he saw Jimin and he knew that he was gonna get-

'Can I just eat your ass? I want to arrest you for looking juicy.' Jimin blurts out.  
Ah yes, there it is. 

'Ahah........Um Officer?' Jungkook blushes. 'Could you please stop harassing me like this? Customers will look.'  
'Officer? I like the damn sound of that! I didn't know you were a wild one' Jimin says pathetically and Taemin groans.  
'You're so lame, Jimin. Everyone calls you that. I should've thrown you onto the streets where you belong' Taemin massages his head lightly and Jimin narrows his eyes.  
'BUT 'CHA DIDN'T!' he drawls out. 'I swear me and the whole station has enough of your vine refer-'  
'Shut up I'm funny'  
'Not a chance. I'll start to believe it when you actually score a date with Jungkook' Taemin chuckles and points at the confused waiter tilting his head and staring at them.  
'Jungkookie will date me, He likes-'  
'No I don't' Jungkook interrupts quickly and Taemin bangs his fist on the table and cackles dryly. 'Jimin? Getting rejected even if he didn't actually ask his boy crush out? Hi-la-ri-ous!'  
'He's just playing hard to get, He's my lil bun~' Jimin sing-songs and Jungkook groans and covers his face, blushing.  
'I only had to wear this because Seokjinnie hyung told me to! I look lame' Jungkook pouts and Jimin gasps, almost as if he was insulted.  
'You look so adorable though??? And you already look like this cute little bunny and oh my god I SWEAR that my favourite animal is now a bunny' The officer babbles and Jungkook snorts but is happy hearing that. 

'Anyways, aren't you ordering?' Jungkook looks at Taemin because he knows that Jimin comes here everyday to stare at him even without ordering anything.  
'Actually we already ordered on behalf of our workers who needed coffee today' Taemin explains and Jungkook nods.  
'Well, did you finally order sir?' Jungkook asks Jimin and hopes that Jimin could handle a question properly or else he's given up.  
'I just want your love' Jimin sighs out and dramatically shakes his head. Nobody said anything until Jungkook finally answers.  
'U-uh what, Try again?' Just before Jungkook could say something else, Seokjin calls him.  
'I'll be going now, thank you for your time here sir.' Jungkook says and Jimin bows his head down sadly. 

'You have it hard bub' Taemin nods, understanding the pain he went through. After a few minutes of silence they see a face they haven't seen before. A girl who seems kind of nervous for some reason. And they can point out that she's working here considering her apron. They see their order in her hands and wave at her to signal the message.  
'Excuse me! We're the ones who ordered those coffees' Taemin politely gestures and she nods in understanding and power walks to them.  
'Here's you order sir! Sorry for the delay, I still need to memorize the tables' She nervously scratches the back of her neck. 'You officers must've been waiting right?'  
'Nah not really we're cool with it' Jimin says nonchalantly and smiles at her. 'Ah thank god! My name is Jiwoo. I'm new here.' She laughs and both of them welcome her. She seems really friendly so both of them took a liking to her personality.

'Do you guys come here often?' She smiles and both of them nod. 'Yeah, we're just close to your shop. My name's Taemin and he's Jimin' The detective introduces and Jiwoo exchanges greetings between each other once again. 'Ohhh you guys have pretty names! I hope I wasn't an inconvenience since you guys must be late' She says worriedly and Jimin shakes his head immediately and Taemin snorts at that. 'Ah yeah.... well here's the thing.... Our friend Jimin here kind of likes that waiter Jungkook over there' he points to the boy taking orders. 'And he comes here more often than any other officer in our station.' Detective explains and Jiwoo just lets out a long 'oh' showing that she gets it.  
'Ah Jungkook-ah! We're both in the same college and he's really helpful. I think he was talking about you when he told me to be careful because there's a perverted officer who hits on him a lot' Jiwoo giggles and Jimin's eyes widen.  
'Wow he sure as hell loves me to mention me to you' Jimin dusts his shoulders and Jiwoo laughs even harder. 'You are funny, sir!' Jiwoo exclaims.  
'You can call me Jimin hyung, Jiminie, anything. I'm fine with it.' He grins and Taemin adds a 'me too'. 

After that short conversation, both of them gets up from their seats and as Taemin pays the bill (only because he lost at rock-paper-scissors with Jimin), he bids Jiwoo goodbye and waits for Jimin outside until Jiwoo stops him.  
'Actually hyung...... I didn't tell you sooner but since you like Jungkookie so much, I have to say something' Jiwoo whispers and Jimin nods, eyebrows raised curiously.  
'Jungkook already has a crush, for years now. And for all I know thar his crush likes him back. I guess he's too dense to realise that.' she chuckles, 'Our Kook can be bit of an airhead but I guess he's gonna confess at this one party for all I know.' she says and Jimin deflates.

His brain entering the information, processing it and then repeating the cycle.

'So I don't have a chance then?' He half jokes, half serious. He wouldn't lie when he said that he was serious with Jungkook.  
'I mean, I can say that you guys seem like a good match even though we just met but I'm here for you! I'll try and convince him if I have the chance. Not to make it too suspicious though so i'll slip you into some conversations .' Jiwoo pats his shoulder and grins. And as soon as Jimin goes out the door, Jiwoo shouts out a loud 'See you later Jiminie!' and Jungkook raises an eyebrow because of what he just saw (a bit amused at how they warmed up quickly) but doesn't ask. 

'I waited a minute for you outside, how could you make me do this?' Taemin gasps, offended.  
'Taemin.'  
'Yeah bro?'  
'Ms. Jimin is fuckin dead.' 

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi i didn't read before posting either srry im horrible


	4. Mr. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's got into a pickle which makes his dingle tingle (and his heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really rushed i'm sorry if u don't understand a thing :^(

'What took you guys so long?' Namjoon stared, along with the rest of the group who had sat down for a discussion. 'Yeah yeah sorry coffee took some time' Taemin shrugged and passed the cups to some of the officers he who were almost a bit too excited over the idea of getting free coffee and joined them. 

'What happened to Jimin over there?' Somin asked and pointed to the orange haired officer still standing near the door of the room and looks almost too deep in his thoughts. 'It looks like something went wrong there, didn't it?' Namjoon chuckled but everyone still groaned because they still remember the incident with the chief. 

'Like you're no better.' Taemin snorts and continues drinking his mocha. While walking to the station, Jimin had already told him that the boy he's been pining for almost 8 months already had someone he liked and panicked. Taemin thought that it was most likely a joke since he never saw his best friend get serious over anyone at all but that seemed least likely when he saw Jimin on the brink of sobbing. Overall, he does think the officer is overreacting but it's not his fault since he knows that Jimin never actually understood the concept of dating and that he's just so oddly infatuated with that kid who looks like a lost rabbit everytime Jimin cracks a stupid joke. But if he needs some help, he can't refuse.

'My love life is over' Jimin mopes, disappointment heavy in his tone. They would've made fun of the situation but since he actually looks upset by his problem, they decided not to. 'Is it that Django dude you've been talking about?' Seungcheol speaks up and everyone in the room yells 'Not even close!' in unison. 'What happened with you and Jungkook?' Seeing that everyone are literally idiots, Dahyun spoke up. 

'Me? And Jungkook?' Jimin snorts. 'If we're being honest here, that would never happen because he already LIKES someone. And he's gonna CONFESS. I don't even know if I CONFESSED because it sure damn looks like i've irritated the hell out of that boy any chance I get but it's like I can't help it. I should've asked what party he's going to.' He mumbles the end and gaits slowly into the room. 

Everyone were too busy with their drinks and thought about giving some advice but Hoseok was the only one chuckling in his seat and started, 'Oh Jiminie, My sweet sweet Jiminie. You sound like a virgin in love' he coos. 'For once, I know MY Jiminie wouldn't give up.' He tuts. 'Yeah, I also don't think that you've confessed to him in any way as far as I know. Your approach was always a bit too intense.' Taemin chuckled. Jimin just whines and buries himself in his own seat. Namjoon cleared his throat, 'Actually, Why not just confess properly? I mean i'm not in place to say that but even if he rejects you why not prove it to him? I mean you might as well be a fuckboy.' Jimin almost gasps at that one because he was offended by the fact that someone would EVER hurt Jungkook's feelings and if he was the person who gave off a wrong impression looking like a total douche he wouldn't even forgive himself.  
But then it doesn't sound really bad when he thought about it so Jimin hummed happily and everyone else sighed because they thought Jimin was broken and left him to his final decision. 

'Anyways, please pay attention' Namjoon starts, 'A new assignment has been set up for all of you guys. As you all know there has been a group who are currently unknown and are selling illegal drugs in which it would kill the buyers who consume them.' He passes a file of the history of the people whom he had caught earlier who had been involved in the posse. 'The problem is that they've been continuing it in dangerous parts of Seoul and that they're trying to get profit out of it for the head of their gang. They've sold drugs, done human trafficking and many other stuff that i'll save. We've only caught some, but we never managed to get the information out of them as they slipped right through our fingers. Long story short, They've been made a fool out of us many times and we are supposed to bring them here before they cause more damage and kill more people. They have a lot of shit with us that we tried to catch up on but failed.' As the officers listen keenly and read the records of the notorious malefactors, all of them are quick to notice a black diamond tattoo on most of them.  
'Wait so some of these are still students?' Taemin says, surprised. 'Yup. And i've specially allocated this case for you guys as you all are one of the best police officers in this building and could never fail us.' Namjoon smiled, at least hoping that they are. 'I'll set up a team; Jimin being his team's guide. Now, follow my instructions carefully.' he continues explaining, the officers nodding as he speaks. 'You guys are supposedly going undercover for this and it may not be exciting as you think, but are going to have to apply for certain jobs that are currently open as i've personally kept ready for each.' Namjoon announces as all the officers groan in unison. 

'So we're supposed to be on TWO jobs? No fun!' Jimin complains and shakes his body, whining like how a baby would. 'Hush, aren't you supposed to be the team leader?' Somin giggles. 'Yeah it's sad cause our Jiminie is such an independent handsome young man but still such a poor lazy idiot.' Hoseok teases playfully and earns a chuckle from others and a glare from Jimin. 'As I was saying,' Namjoon snorts and continues passing another bundle of papers. 'It won't be hard for you to apply since i've talked to the people running the place that we'll be checking for anything dangerous but you mustn't let anyone find out or else it would ruin the whole objective.'  
'Hear that Jiminie? No talking to your so-called bunny boy about this~' Seungcheol coos and pokes Jimin incessantly, others "aww"ing at the irritated yet happy boy since they brought him up. 'Shut up I know professional means professional' Jimin smacks Seungcheol's arm and scoffs. 'Could you guys be serious for once?' Namjoon facepalms as everyone yells a "Nope" impishly. 'Alright, guess it's easier a bunch of elementary kids than grown ass officers.' He sighs. And when the officers continue to childishly insult each other, Namjoon begins to whine.  
'Seriously, Yoongi will kill me for this!' Hoseok perks up at the name. 'No he won't! Not when you guys have me~' Hoseok giggles almost too happily and Namjoon mutters a 'I guess you're right' and snickers. 

' Alright alright enough of this.' Jimin clears his throat loudly and everyone stares at him including Namjoon. 'You may continue' The officer gestures and everyone rolls their eyes. 'Thank you.' Namjoon smiles. 'As you all know we have nine officers working on this including Jimin. Taemin need not go undercover since he'll be receiving information from the rest. Another detective will be working with Taemin who will most likely gain trust from the unknown group, which she's currently doing. You'll be meeting tomorrow and discuss it thoroughly. It's stated that some of these are also college students.' Namjoon continues, 'I know that Somin excelled in English perfectly so from now on you'll be known as a teacher working in The University of Seoul. As for Jimin, since you've topped in Mathematics, you'll be working as one of those subject teachers in the same school as Somin will teach in. For now, you'll be given permission from the principal to work undercover without any hindrance. Make a complete search of the college while you can because one of them might be a student or a teacher.' Namjoon further explains while both of them nod understandingly. 'As for Hoseok, Dahyun and Seungcheol, you three will be bartenders in a famous local club and it's highly possible the culprit could be somewhere over there. Wooseok and Mino are normal cafe workers except for the fact that it's somewhere near the group's common hangout spot.' All five of them hum approvingly and Namjoon nods. 'The rest of the three will try to get as much information from others, possibly interrogating the ones who had either bought the drug or witnessed the exchange happening. Most likely act like one of them.' He points at the remaining three: Momo, Hansol and Mingyu. 'I hope this is clear. Remember not to leak out any excess information, stay on guard and let's do our best. They might be the root of most crimes happening in Seoul, So I hope you'll cooperate with the rest of the officers who are also trying their best. Interrogate the culprits and don't give up until you get something out of them.' Namjoon grins and closes his file. 

'Wait. One question dear good sir' Jimin raises his hand and Namjoon raises a brow. 'Why do I get such a boring ass job? I mean, teacher? Joon I passed in class but it ain't mean I aspire to become a teacher'  
'For the love of god, just stick to your job!' Somin throws a rubberband from the opposite side. Namjoon makes a face that strongly says "At least someone understands" and Jimin crosses his arms and rolls his eyes while continuing to read the huge ass file. He lands on the next page and suddenly bursts into laughter which took some of the officers aback. 'What is it now, Jimin?' Namjoon groans but approaches his place and looks at the name Jimin pointed at and also starts laughing. 'Oh yeah, that.' He says and suddenly everyone jumps over to his side. 

Out of all the cool ass drugdealer names you'd want, obviously you would never ever land on someone named like that. You'd expect a short name or one letter dude, but something like "Tiddly Bumberhooty" was something out of the ordinary.  
'It sounds like he stank' Hansol cackles.  
'Sounds like a typo for Benedict Cumberbatch' Hoseok said.  
'Oh my god this dude is gold!' Jimin exclaimed and wipes a tear from his eye. After a few minutes of memeing the fuck out of his name, Namjoon adds 'I forgot to tell you but all of you start your job tomorrow.' He says and the officers grumble in unison once again.

\------------

Jimin opened the gate to his house and walked to the front porch to his doorstep, exhausted from the continuous meetings and interactions with everyone else for 6 whole hours. Usually Jimin is alone at his surprisingly big house since his parents are in his hometown, namely Busan. He does miss the feeling of having someone with him or some pet he could play with. The orange haired officer takes off his shoes inside, places his keys on the nearest table and jumps on the sofa and sighs comfortably. He closes his eyes for a while and thinks about his morning and what's ready for tomorrow. Jimin didn't have any problem with his job but is most likely worried about how he'd handle it. For once, he was anxious and his brain was too tired to think about dealing with more headaches like being depended on for a really serious assignment. He wasn't complaining about being the leader since it's his natural quality but rather worried about getting to the last step. He hopes that the mission goes smoothly without any hindrance. 

While he groans about the thought of waking up early tomorrow, he suddenly remembers what happened at the café and opens his eyes and clutches the leather sofa.  
'So my mind wasn't playing tricks on me' he murmured to himself in his empty but spacious hall and puts his arm over his eyes and lets out a light laugh. It's a whole ass surprise that someone could make full-on playboy Park Jimin become so smitten. Of course, he wasn't embarrassed by the fact that he gets *slightly* turned on by Jungkook in a kinky bunny costume but really hopeless because he didn't really ever get a chance to properly confess to him because he might've looked cheap and scared the poor boy off. He gets up from his sofa, ruffles his hair and takes a long shower before he gets too far with his thoughts and takes a long nap to get ready for tomorrow. 

\-------------

Jimin really does hate himself. Especially when he had dismissed his alarm almost 12 times forgetting that he had to attend to college as a teacher. Namjoon would definitely kick his ass for sure. 

He rushes downstairs to take a huge gulp of juice, almost choking himself in the process and then running off with a half bitten apple in his hand. He didn't have time to be presentable; just a plain white buttoned tshirt with a tie, black slacks, polished shoes and a simple watch, his curly hair bouncing everytime he took a step. Contacts were always a bother so he also went with his normal glasses to look more normal which would fail since his hair already stands out. He forgot that he also made a promise with Somin to arrive as new teachers together, spotting her at the front of his gate. It was a miracle that Somin always was the one that arrived at his house for a hangout or else he'd have to run all the way to Somin's place.

'Yo, you looked like a raccoon just attacked you. And you're late' Somin points at Jimin's head as he desperately tries to comb it. 'Yeah? I see you're pretty ready for this though' he rolls his eyes and eyes her very formal suit, jealous that she has better clothes than he'll ever have.  
'Thanks man. Anyways, Enough of that, we're like 10 minutes late. You look good already. Seungcheol and others already left in order to get familiar with their stuff. Let's gooooooo~' She pulls his hand and Jimin heaves and starts running to her car once again.

 

\----------------

 

'We made it!'  
'Yeah, still 30 minutes late idiot.' Somin snorts.  
'Whatever, i'm supposed to go to my class now.' Jimin says, looking around the campus and raking his hair through his fingers again. It's still lively, students with their books either studying or walking with their friends and chatting. Jimin kind of misses it, minus the studying part. 

Both of them enter the hall while Somin goes to her class, Jimin goes to the Mathematics department to find his way through this damn shit. He opens the door to find a quite young teacher to be sitting in her seat, reading something on her phone intensely.  
'Um, excuse me?' Jimin hesitantly asks and as she whips up from her screen, she quickly gets up and smiles. 'Hi! You're supposed to be replacing the old teacher, am I right? Mr. Park Jimin?' She warmly greets and shakes his hand, Jimin smiling back and nodding. 'I'm Yoon Sunmi. Nice to meet you. I'll guide you to your class, alright?' She says. 'Nice to meet you too. Shall we?' Jimin replies and follows her to his class he is late to.

He looks around the hall, almost empty except for a few people here and there rushing to their classes. As soon as she stops, Jimin gets a signal that he's right where he wanted to be. 'So this will be your class and I hope you can find your way back after!' She claps happily and goes back, Jimin gives a thumbs up even though he's damn sure he's gonna get lost again. He takes a deep breath, hands sweaty, and opens the door and sees many people in groups . He sighs and goes to his desk and places the book that Sunmi gave, grabbing attention from some people. 

'Here goes nothing' He mumbles under his breath tiredly and starts, 'Hello class! As you know that i'm really new here and I'll be in place of your former Mathematics teacher, please to meet you all.' He smiles. 'My name is Park Jimin but you can Call me Mr. Park. I hope we'll get along.' He finishes while writing his name on the board. 'Any Questions?' He turns around and sees the class dead silent and felt awkward. Jimin blesses the child that had the audacity to raise their hand and points at her.  
'Yes, You?' He says in the politest way possible and tilts his head in confusion as she giggles.

'How old are you?' She says.  
'I'm 22.'  
'You're young! Do you have a girlfriend?'  
Jimin widens his eyes and clears his throat. 'Nope.'  
'Do you have a boyfriend?'  
Seriously?  
'Nope........'  
'So you're single!?!'  
'Yes.........' 

The class starts yelling in amusement, others quite happy and others high-fiving each other.  
'You're really handsome, Mr. Park!' Another girl says.  
'Thank-'  
As Jimin tried to complete his sentence, he was interrupted by someone opening the classroom door a bit too loudly and quickly looks at the person who did it.

'I'm so sorry sir! I overslept and I forgot that I had classes!' When Jimin had almost excused him, he chokes at the sight of the boy who was standing in front of him, all wide-eyed and a mess of a hair, the tone in his voice rushed.  
'Oiiiiii You're late again!' The same girl laughs.  
'Seriously Jungkook, You need to stop playing games all night.' 

Obviously Jungkook couldn't hear them, because he was too busy staring at his new teacher in surprise.  
Jimin couldn't blow up his cover. Even if he was so damn giddy, he couldn't. So he went back to his calm and composed state and continued, 'Welcome. I'm Mr Park, your new Maths teacher. You can take your seat' He says formally and smiles, Jungkook still speechless by the interaction. 

Jimin knows,  
He totally fuckin dead. 

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i s  
> i t  
> w o r t h  
> i t  
> ?  
> i love comments ;;


End file.
